Monica's Equasion
by AnimeRibbon
Summary: My name is Monica. I am the Flareon that finally got Ash and Misty together. Basically it was the usual, Misty and Ash, a baby girl, Factor X, Y, and Z plus Havoc caused by Monica equals Two Sweet hearts.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Monica. I am the Flareon that finally got Ash and Misty together. Basically it was the usual, Misty and Ash + a baby girl + Factor X, Y, and Z + Havoc caused by Monica Two Sweet hearts.

Let's get this show on the road shall we? So it all started when Togepi came and found me. I was at the stream trying to get a drink of water. I saw it about to fall in so I grabbed it first. I carried it on my back to the campsite…

"Oooh, a Flareon! Aww, it looks so cute with Togepi on its back" Misty exclaimed. "Hi sweetie, would you like to join my team?"

Monica looked around and noticed a little girl asleep in a carriage as well a few baby pokemon. Sliding Togepi off her back, she took her place across from Misty and let out a Fire Spin.

"Go Wartortal, use hydro pump!" Misty screamed.

Monica used shadow ball, expecting Wartortal to faint. When it didn't she used bite.

Misty called out pokemon one by one. Finally Monica beat the last one. She ran, not away from, but instead to Misty.

"Flare Flareon" _Good battle. That was fun._

The next morning Monica woke up early and saw Misty cuddling the little girl.

"Good morning, Flareon" Misty greeted her.

_Un uh _Monica thought as she wrote her name in the dirt.

"Monica, huh? O.k. then, Monica this is Tara." Misty said as she playfully bounced the little girl up and down.

Tara ran over and hugged Monica. Tara sat down beside Monica and started talking baby talk. Monica licked her cheek and Tara giggled. Misty called out all her pokemon, picked up Tara and then started breakfast.

Monica looked around. There was Togepi, an Azurill, a Dratini, and a Wartortal.

_Hi there! _Togepi said.

_Hello Togepi_ Monica replied warmly

_This is Sister Azurill and Sister Dratini and that is Brother Wartortal. _

_Hello everyone_ Monica greeted them.

_Hello Sister Monica_ Azurill and Dratini chimed

_This is a first. Usually Misty chooses a baby pokemon or a water type._ Wartortal said.

_There is a first time for everything _Monica replied.

"That's her all right, the one Maxie wants, now how to get her?"

_--------------------_

"There she is. Archie will be proud."

-----------------­---


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast Misty began to pack up. Monica refused a pokeball, and used tail whip to send it back to Misty. She went to get a drink, bit noticing Tara heading to the water promptly stopped her from falling in. she wondered if this would become a common occurrence.

Monica was a smart pokemon, smarter then most. She could communicate with humans fairly well, and write her own name, as well as read. By talking to Wartortle she learned that Misty was taking a break from gym leading to raise Tara. The little girl was about a year and a half. Misty had given birth and needed to tell the father still. She was a cute little thing, with blue eyes and dark red hair, almost black.

As they traveled Monica noticed that Misty avoided big town, sticking to back roads, and only going to town for supplies. It seemed to Monica that Misty was heading towards Sinnoh. She noticed how Misty had tickets to a boat from Vermilion City to SunyShore City. To get to Vermilion we were traveling on foot.

_Hey Togepi, why are we going to Sinnoh?_

_Because Sister Monica, that's where Daddy and Brother Pikachu are. Mommy really missed them. Ever since Little Tara arrived Mommy has been thinking about them. She wants to show the Little Tara baby, and needs help._

As they traveled from Lavender town to Vermilion Misty stopped to fish very often. She caught a Chinchou. The little guy was pretty excited to join. After about a week they finally reached Vermilion. Misty had Starmie sent from the gym in Cerulean before they all headed for the boat.

On the third night Monica was up when she heard Misty talking to herself. It sounded like she was going to get off at the Orange Islands.

"I'm sorry Tara, you'll meet daddy one day" she whispered to the sleeping infant.

Rawr Says Kariii- I understand this, but since this is a fanfiction I can write this way, I thought a vaporeon would be too obvious.

Eeveee-loves-cutepuppyInuyasha- I'm so sorry It took so long, School kinda attacked me, and I don't always write right away, I'm sorry.


End file.
